


Do you see me?

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caring, Chaotic Good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Napping, Trafalgar Law Needs To Sleep, Tumblr Prompt, shut up i'm hilarious, unintentional innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: He’s still staring at him, and Law frowns. What’s wrong with him? It’s not like he was doing anything entertaining, and whether he sleeps or works doesn’t change a thing for Luffy. He’s still going to be bored.“I will not entertain your boredom, Straw-Hat-ya.”“You need sleep,” Luffy repeats, and Law knows – deep down, by the tone of it – that he’s going to lose this fight.





	Do you see me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minizayas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/gifts).

“You need sleep.”

Law looks at Luffy, and Luffy stares back. It’s been a few days now, and Luffy had taken the extremely bad and annoying habit to lie down on the table – or even his _ lap –  _ whenever he’d start studying a book. If Law knows perfectly well how bored the younger Captain could get, that did not excuse his behaviour – not one bit.

They are both adults, right? He should know better.

He should grow up.

“Why don’t you go see what Franky-ya invented? I believe there’s something of your interest-“

“No.”

Law shuts up, surprised by Luffy’s abrupt interruption.

“No?”

“I’m staying here.”

“You know I can just teleport you overboard, right?”

“Well, why don’t you? Go ahead—” Luffy grins. “ _ Try me. _ ”

He’s still staring at him, and Law frowns.  _ What’s wrong with him _ ? It’s not like he was doing anything entertaining, and whether he sleeps or works doesn’t change a thing for Luffy. He’s still going to be bored.

“I will not entertain your boredom, Straw-Hat-ya.”

“You need sleep,” Luffy repeats, and Law knows – deep down, by the tone of it – that he’s going to lose this fight.

“If I do that, will you let me work later?”

“Maybe. If you slept enough.”

“… And how will you know about it? I’m not sleeping if you’re watching. That’s creepy.”

“I won’t be watching.”

“Great. Then you may go.”

“No,” Luffy says.

“No?” his ally repeats in disbelief. It’s becoming a habit.

“No.”

“You do not make sense-“

“I’ll sleep with you.”

At these words, Luffy gets off the table, and tosses his flip-flops away to throw himself into Law’s bed.

Good.

At least he didn’t stay to see Law furiously blushing before trying to regain his composure.

“And do not run away- you might be able to teleport, but I’ll catch you and never let go before you do anything.”

“I’m not-“

He does not get to end his sentence. There’s Luffy’s hand on his shoulder, and then, Luffy’s strength, gravity – the usual. At least, he’s landing on a bed – he’s been through worse.

What’s with the Straw Hat captain, anyway?

“Luffy-ya, I’d very much like to end that book-“

“Look at me,” the young man demands more than he asks. The way his hands have grabbed Law’s face doesn’t give him much of a choice, anyway.

“I’m looking at you, yes.”

“Do you see me?”

“That’s what eyes are for.”

“Yeah.”

Law waits, but those words are all he gets. He has eyes, and he can see. Probably one of the biggest discoveries of the century – Luffy should be a doctor, really.

“I don’t have time for games, Luffy-ya. I’m serious, now. Leave me alone.”

Luffy’s fingers softly move to touch his cheeks, and Law shivers a bit. He can feel his body warming up at the touch, and hates himself for it. They’ve been dating for a while now, but he still hasn’t gotten used to such tenderness coming from another person. He never was fond of things like this – hugs, kisses, holding hands – the only exceptions had been his family and Corazon, for obvious reasons – but even back then, he was not always comfortable with it.

With Luffy, it’s different. He could be very brutal – he mistook Law for a sack of potatoes in Dressrosa, so Law’d know – but also incredibly gentle, and that just… pleased Law. Even though he would never, ever, ever admit it.

“So you don’t feel anything?” his ally’s voice asks, and he realises his fingers are right under his eyes – touching the dark circles that have been there for what seems to be centuries now.

“I feel an intrusion in my personal space, if that’s what you’re asking,” Law grumbles.

Luffy frees him, and waits, probably for another type of answer – but Law doesn’t have one. He’s known Luffy for years now, but there are still times – like now – when he still finds himself unable to decipher this man.

“Your skin’s pale, and you’ve been eating much less than usual. And your eyes – Usopp says you look like a panda, which would be cute, if you didn’t already look like a reaper.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You look like a murder panda,” Luffy says plainly. “I won’t bother you. You don’t even  _ have  _ to sleep. Let’s just lie down –  _ please.” _

There’s a moment of silence, and Law’s not sure how to react. Because he did not see that coming. The Heart Pirate captain might have stopped eating two out of the three meals recommended per day, but it wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose.

Law has issues. It happens. It’s not that bad. He doesn’t care, not really… Who cares, anyway? He wants to turn away, but Luffy’s eyes are stupid and adorable.

“Just laying is fine?” he whispers.

Straw Hat nods.

“Fine.”

*

When Bepo opens the door to call for dinner, he finds both captains on Law’s bed, sleeping soundly. Luffy’s arms are entangled around Law’s body as if he were a child refusing to let go of his precious cuddly toy. Law’s left hand is holding Luffy’s, and Bepo thinks there’s a sliver of a smile on his face. 

When he leaves, it is only to come back sixty seconds later with half of both crews, ready to take pictures of the notorious Trafalgar D. Water Law spooned by his chaotic ally, Monkey D. Luffy – two of the worst generation’s most powerful pirates, napping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence for this prompt was "You need sleep" suggested by my dearest friend Minizaya on tumblr! The amazing Shishiswordsman corrected me~  
Feedbacks are always appreciated!


End file.
